Sintetico
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: no hay limites cuando se trata de personas
1. Chapter 1

Sintético

…

 _Los años han pasado, ya sean tantos o pocos; dependiendo de todas esas personas que han dedicado su vida a mejorar o empeorar la vida en general._

 _Todo depende de cuanto haya en tu cuenta bancaria._

-estoy muy agradecido como feliz de saber y verlos aquí hoy...-

 _Si, así es como empieza una nueva oleada de información, asombro, intriga, incluso de repulsividad para algunos otros, como de otros tanto, la paranoia de lo ridículo e inservible o peor aun creyéndose algo que no somos._

-... Todos sabemos que en la antigüedad como hace algunos años atrás hemos mejorado en todo aspecto exterior ya que es más fácil de hacer y de inventar pero lo que es en el interior como lo es nuestro cuerpo ha sido en verdad una hazaña desde el injerto de piel o vayamos a lo más básico como los aparatos auditivos...-

 _A esos mi padre les llama locos, yo prefiero llamarlos como lo son; enfermos, aunque no varía tanto el significado dependiendo de qué es lo que haga.._

-y sin más les presento lo que les cambiara la vida a millones!-

 _Los clics de las cámaras sonaban fuertemente al principio pues así es el instinto de un periodista; pero que después casi al instante seso para preguntarse cuál era la novedad?, si solo veían a una chica común y corriente a lado del "inventor-doctor"._

-acaso es una broma?-

-qué significa esto!-

 _Eran las preguntas de algunos periodistas frustrados como de los clientes a quienes por adelantado les habían dado una pequeña reseña de lo que verían, otros como mi padre seguían observando esperando a que prosiguiera el evento._

-damas y caballeros tranquilícense, lo que pueden ver aquí no es nada más ni nada menos que un ginoide o androide como lo quieran llamar de muestra, con algunos cambios, ella está cubierta de injertos de piel…-

 _Su voz era de lo mas perturbadora podría decirse feliz por mostrar al mundo de lo que había logrado mientras tocaba a la chica sin menor delicadeza asi como esa sonrisa era de un maniático, excitado de poder._

-… pero escuchen; con un corazón, ojos, cabello, pulmones, riñón, intestinos, todo lo que un humano tiene, ella lo tiene implantado incluso un cerebro y algunos huesos, en pocas palabras les presento los nuevos implantes para cualquier parte del cuerpo!-

 _solo podía ver detenidamente aquella chica sin una pizca de emoción siendo tratada como una mera muestra, preguntándome vagamente en realidad de cómo se llamaba, de si en verdad era un androide como aquel sujeto decía, por que en verdad era guapa, piel blanca, figura envidiable, labios delicados, no como esos que te hace un cirujano plástico sino como si ella hubiera nacido asi con todo ese cuerpo..._

 _pero la realidad era otra mientras veia su brazo sangrar solo para mostrar partes de un mecanismo combinado con injertos de huesos, musculo, era como ver una imagen diseñada a computadora pero sin la computadora claro, porque esta estaba aquí ahora_

-como se llama-

 _Fue lo que mis oídos alcanzaron a escuchar por parte de un periodista tal vez porque eso poco me importaba_

-como se llama quien?, el androide?, bueno nunca pensamos en ponerle un nombre solo es una muestra y que después de esto se le quitara todo lo que hemos puesto _\- lo decía de forma tan asquerosa que me daban ganas de vomitar_ -pero uhmm que tal si le ponemos el nombre de natsuki?-

 _El escuchar su nombre fue lo que me hizo tomarle la mano a mi padre en busca de protección y ni siquiera sabía la razón exacta o era porque parecía mas como un vil conejillo de indias humano, o porque he entendido que la locura de las personas no tiene limites…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sintético

…..

 _las preguntas fluían como aquel doctor quería, nadie preguntaba lo esencial, pero a quien le importa?, es la novedad, la sensación de ese momento._

 _Y así siguió por tal vez media hora más en la cual seguían abriendo a la pobre chica importándoles poco. Por mi parte estaba agradecida que esto terminara jamás en lo que puedo recordar de vida me había tocado ver esta clase de cosas aunque haya visto desde un apuñalado caminando como si nada con el cuchillo clavado, hasta a un tipo que solo por complacer a su pareja metió su miembro por una de las aberturas de un asador, ni siquiera todas esas demás experiencias que había tenido en el hospital me ayudaban a tranquilizarme, tal vez era por la razón y simple que aquel androide parecía una persona común y corriente._

-bien hija que te parece si averiguamos que tan dios puede llegar a ser- _decía mi padre levantándose de la silla mientras sacaba su teléfono dispuesto a llamar a quien sabe quién mientras estábamos aquí._

 _Por supuesto no estábamos aquí por gusto si no por un favor que le pedían a mi padre y no era la primera vez aunque lo hacía porque no toleraba esta clase de cosas extraordinarias sin encontrar el cómo fue eso posible. No había sido difícil para mi padre tener una reunión en privado con el supuesto dueño de esta supuesta hazaña mientras que poco a poco el lugar era deshabitado dándome oportunidad de acercarme a aquella pobre chica la cual estaba rodeada de otros tipos "doctores" que empezaban a limpiar el lugar mientras que el jefe atendía a los peces gordos._

-en verdad me sorprende que se hayan tomado la molestia de hacer el cuerpo completo- _decía al aire captando la atención de los tres chicos que estaban ahí de ayudantes, ganándome una mirada curiosa al principio y después una como la de la mayoría de la gente que me mira... Con deseo de querer acercarse a mi_

-bueno- _contestaba uno de inmediato dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a mi como los otros dos_ -fue difícil en cierto punto pero el espécimen realmente nos ayudo-

-espécimen?- _pregunte_

-se refiere a que la marioneta funcionara como una persona normal-

-oh ya veo, pero aun así es realmente increíble, podría ser que me dejaran tocarla?, desde que la vi me entro la curiosidad de tocarla-

-bueno no creo que sea tan diferente a lo que común se ve y siente como sabrá... Señorita...-

-ara, torpe de mí, lo lamento chicos, mi nombre es fujino Shizuru, mucho gusto- 

-fu-fujino!?-

-si, hay algún problema con ello?- 

-qué?-dijeron los tres chicos ahora nerviosos 

-pero claro que no!, más bien es..- _dijo uno_

-estamos impresionados!, wow como no nos dimos cuenta que era usted, discúlpenos!- _continuo el otro_

-claro que puede preguntar, tocar hacer lo que quiera señorita fujino, nuestro objetivo era que si hospital se fijara en nosotros, asi que adelante- _terminaba el ultimo dándome paso para acercarme  
_

-ara, son muy amables y veo que no pierden el tiempo-

-discúlpennos!- 

-no quisimos ser arrogantes- 

-ara me refería a que me gusta su sinceridad, muchas personas ocultan muchas cosas peores, así que ver que son sinceros me alivia- _termine de decir aparentando ser alguien con pocos escrúpulos_

 _y sin esperar más di los últimos pasos y tocaba la mejilla de la chica. Podía sentir el ligero calor que emanaba su piel y se sentía un poco más al fusionarse con mi calor; quedándome atrapada en su rostro el cual ligeramente lo volteaba cuando posaba las yemas de mis dedos sobre su mentón, repasando con mis ojos y memorizando cada parte de su cara de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a sus ojos, claramente uno se veía que había sido puesto, mientras que el otro, el otro no era un ojo hecho por manos humanas, era uno verdadero con el que todos nacemos._

 _Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no armar un escándalo al darme cuenta que me veía fijamente perdida gracias a los fuertes sedantes pero ahí se veía como su pupila reaccionaba por un instante, haciendo que me alejara._

-realmente impresionante verdad?, señorita fujino-

 _tarde unos en recobrar la habilidad del habla mientras sentía como ella me miraba  
_

-si, realmente impresionante, podría decirse que hasta sentí como se fijaba en mi- 

-en, en serio?- _decía uno acercándose_

-como si fuera eso posible, señorita fujino- _decía otro_

-pero no miento, hicieron un trabajo como para un premio nobel-

-es un gran honor recibir esas palabras de usted señorita fujino, pero nosotros solo buscamos el bien de la gente y su sobrevivencia-

 _y eso había sido lo único verdadero que había escuchado por parte de ellos. No obstante mi padre aparecía junto con el jefe del proyecto hablando animadamente el doctor mientras que mi padre se limitaba a sonreír falsamente hasta que llegaban a nosotros._

-oh Shizuru, siento el haberte dejado hace rato, no podía perder esta oportunidad- 

-y lo entiendo perfectamente también hubiese hecho lo mismo- 

-lo lamento, doctor Nakamura, ella es mi hija Shizuru- 

-mucho gusto-dijimos ambos 

_daba gracias a que no teníamos que saludarnos de mano por que si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi enojo.  
_

-vaya ahora que la veo más de cerca en verdad parece una chica de verdad- _decía mi padre al verla unos segundos y después a mi_

-yo también les dije eso, realmente un trabajo maravilloso, espero que mi padre haya tomado la excelente decisión de hacerlo su socio- 

-hija ya me conoces- _me sonreía_ -no puedo perder esta clase de oportunidades, es por eso que mañana a primera hora firmaremos todo lo necesario y empezaremos con esto, no es así doctor Nakamura- 

-por supuesto no podemos perder más tiempo, mientras más rápido se haga esto, mayores ganancias se harán- 

_Unas cuantas palabras más y ya estábamos en nuestra limosina agradeciendo a los dioses que haya terminado aquella situación  
_

-y descubrieron algo?- _se escuchaba decir de alguien tercero_

-mañana firmaremos los documentos- _decía mi padre_ -tuve que ofrecerle una enorme cantidad de dinero para que tuviera exclusividad conmigo solamente- 

-en la noche Yukino me dará toda la información de aquello-  
finalice

-muy bien excelente trabajo, si encontramos lo que necesitamos esto se terminara- _decía aquella tercera persona_

-Soushi en verdad esta vez nos deberás una cena, pero no hablemos de eso ahora porque tuve la sensación de vomitar como de golpearlo en la cara-

-en verdad lo siento amigo, pero si dices que mañana firmaran el contrato y Shizuru tenga la información les daré esa cena y muchas más- _decía el amigo de mi padre que era el jefe de la policía_

 _no dije sobre lo que había pasado con la chica, porque quería estar segura y de todas formas me pedirían que lo confirmara y el haberme acercado hoy había sido mi única oportunidad en dado caso que eliminaran lo innecesario._

-bueno?-

Contestaba mi teléfono. Habían pasado un par de horas ya era de noche y a pesar del cansancio del día de hoy no podía pegar un ojo hasta que escuchaba el sonido de una llamada entrante en mi celular.

-Shizuru-san, ya tengo toda la información, que me pidió- 

-y bien?-

De la nada mi computadora se prendía

-bueno en verdad todo esto es realmente turbio- 

-no hay signos de que lo vayan a borrar o si?- 

-no aun no y si lo tratan de borrar en sus computadoras se vera pero no solo desaparecerán sin hacerlo, se ocultara la información nada mas-

 _Una vez teniendo las tres pantallas que conformaban mi computadora estuvieran en el inicio se abrían automáticamente archivos que me mandaba Yukino dejando de escuchar toda la información mientras me perdía en varias fotografías de personas mutiladas, como perfiles de los sujetos hasta el último..._

Fecha de Inicio:05-03-26  
Sujeto: No 65  
Edad: 17  
Sexo: Femenino  
Tipo: O-

El sujeto 65 ha sobrevivido a las primeras tres fases del dolor que un humano puede soportar... 

Han pasado seis meses, nuestra tercera prueba consiste en saber la compatibilidad del hueso y al haberle roto la pierna por completo en esta ocasión, nos dimos cuenta que el sujeto 65 no se quejó habiendo perdido la sensación del dolor.. 

Última prueba... Rehacer sus sentidos... Han pasado unas horas y es hora de despertarla, sus signos vitales hasta ahora habían sido tranquilos no demostrando alguna anomalía... El sujeto 65 ha sido el primer sujeto de los 200 que ha podido pasar con éxito todas las pruebas.

-su nombre verdadero es Natsuki Kruger-

 _era lo único que había escuchado por parte de Yukino_

Fecha de termino: 20-09-32


End file.
